drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
25C-NBOMe Tripbericht
2.August 2013 Es war gegen 22 Uhr. Wir saßen draußen auf dem Balkon und waren grade fertig mit essen. Er holte das „Nasenspray“, welches dieses Wunderzeug 25c-Nbome enthielt, und stellte es auf den Tisch. Nun war es also klar. Ich sollte in wenigen Augenblicken meine erste Halluzinogene Erfahrung erleben. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Wochen schon ne Menge mit dem Thema befasst, aber das es nun so schnell dazu kommen sollte.. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Mir schwirrten tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Bist du dafür bereit? Hättest du dich vielleicht besser darauf vorbereiten sollen? Wird alles gut verlaufen? Ich wusste, dass ich das will. Aber die Angst war trotzdem da. Er nahm das Fläschchen in die Hand. Sprühte sich 2 Pumpstöße in die Nase. Jetzt war ich an der Reihe. Zögern. Ich stellte gefühlte 100 Fragen. Was wäre wenn.. blablablub. Zu spät. Ich habs getan. Allerdings fing ich mit einem Sprüher an. Das sollte fürs erste genügen um einen Einblick zu bekommen. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und legte Musik auf. Mando Diao- Above and Beyond Unplugged. Langsam spürte ich ein merkwürdiges kribbeln und eine unruhe in mir. Die allerdings nicht unangenehm war. Ich beschloss mir noch schnell meine kuscheligste Schlafhose anzuziehn. Gesagt, getan. Als ich zurück kam animierte P mich dazu nachzudosieren. Ich war mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee sei. Weitere Minuten vergingen und ich fühlte nichts anderes als das besagte kribbeln. Also dosierte ich nach. 1 Sprüher. P hatte mittlerweile auch nachdosiert und bei ihm waren anscheind schon deutlich erste Veränderungen zu spüren. Nun fühlte auch ich mehr. Das kribbeln breitete sich deutlich aus. Besonders um meinen Mund herum. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen und in meinem Bauch machte sich ein Gefühl des Abhebens bemerkbar. Vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl wenn man kurz vor dem Start im Flugzeug sitzt. Die Musik war wundervoll. Mein Lieblingslied fing an. „High Heels“. Bei diesem Song brennt ein Feuer auf der Bühne und ich konnte unbeschreiblicherweise die Hitze des Feuers spüren. Ich sprang auf. Mir war heiß. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Ich lachte. Ging im Raum umher. Ins Schlafzimmer, wo es deutlich kühler war. Ich wusste garnicht wie mir geschah. Aber ich fand es so unendlich verwunderlich und auch toll. P lag auf dem flauschigen Teppich auf dem Boden. Er schien die Musik sehr zu genießen und beantwortete mir auch weiterhin jede Frage die ich stellte und nahm mein gebrabbel mit einem lächeln hin. Ich hatte bis dahin noch keine optischen Veränderungen gespürt. Nur eine innere wärme die wundervoller nicht sein könnte. Mir war warm und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl. Wir redeten über dies und jenes. Genossen die Musik. P dosierte ein weiteres mal nach. Ich zögerte wieder. Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass es möglich sei sich noch besser zu fühlen als ich es eh schon tat. Einige Minuten später merkte ich allerdings, dass es sehr wohl möglich war. Nun nahm auch ich Farben anders war. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich gesagt meine Lampe und die Musik haben sich vereint. Die Musik war gemütlich und die Lampe hatte etwas von einem Sonnenaufgang. Im Gegensatz zu P, der ruhig auf dem Boden lag und völlig in die Musik eingetaucht war, konnte ich kaum still sitzen. Mir erschien es zu langweilig nur rumzuliegen und Musik zu hören. Ich wollte raus auf den Balkon. Doch an der Türe hatten sich mittlerweile gefühlte 1000 Insekten versammelt die nur darauf warteten herein zu kommen. Der ekel vor diesen Tierchen war größer den je. Auf der anderen Seite fand ich es sehr lustig und musste viel lachen. Irgendwann überwand ich meine Angst und öffnete die Türe. Es war unendlich heiß draußen. Es kam mir vor wie in einer Sauna. Also bin ich schnell wieder rein gegangen. Die Atmosphäre im Wohnzimmer hätte nicht besser sein können. Ich fühlte mich total geborgen. Ich fand den ganzen Trip über alles so wundervoll wolkig. Mir ging es so unbeschreiblich gut und ich wollte, dass jeder mal dieses Gefühl erlebt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich bisher ohne diese herrliche Erfahrung hatte leben können. Ich wollte mich nie wieder anders fühlen. Ich wünschte mir, in der Hippi-Zeit gelebt zu haben. Ich stellte mir vor wie toll deren Leben gewesen sein musste. Wenn man jeden Tag diese vollkommene Zufriedenheit und Liebe in sich fühlt. Was könnte besser sein? Plötzlich bekam ich eine riesige Lust aufs schaukeln. Ich stellte mir vor in einem wundervoll buntem Kleid auf einer Schaukel zu sitzen und den Wind zu fühlen. Auch musste ich nun an meine gute Freundin M denken. Ich hatte im Gefühl, dass auch sie diese Erfahrung sehr genießen würde. Ich stellte mir vor, wie wir zusammen auf einer Wiese sitzen, die schönste Musik hören und uns gegenseitig die Haare flechten. Immer wieder durchfuhr mich ein herrlich kribbelnder Schauer der mich zittern ließ. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber irgendwann haben wir die Musik gewechselt. P gab bei youtube „Colour Haze- Aquamaria“ ein. Die Musik die dabei lief nahm ich nur am Rande wahr. Aber das Bild!!! Meine Fresse war das geil! Es bewegte sich und schien zu leben. So unendlich viele verschiedene Bilder und Geschichten hatte es zu erzählen. Ich kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus! Wirklich fantastisch! Irgendwann schien ich die Musik mehr wahr zu nehmen. Nicht gerade meine bevorzugte Musikrichtung muss ich zugeben. Eigentlich bin ich kein Musiknazi (Danke P für dieses geile Wort <3 ) aber unterbewusst hat es meine Stimmung wohl doch etwas gedrückt, denn ich sah auf dem Bild nun einen Jungen der seine Hände in den Himmel streckte und um Hilfe rief. „Hilfe die Musikhölle kommt“. Und die Yogurette hat plötzlich total beschissen geschmeckt, obwohl sie mir vorher noch auf der Zunge zerging wie das beste was ich je gegessen habe. Ich glaube das war der Zeitpunkt wo wir zu „Lebenslänglich“ von Falscher Hase gewechselt haben. Oh mein Gott war das zauberhaft. Ich liebte dieses Lied sowieso schon, aber nun kam es mir vor wie der Himmel auf Erden. Wir lagen einfach da. Haben der Musik gelauscht und darüber geredet wie wundervoll es sich anhört. Da bin ich das erste mal total in der Musik versunken. Alles war plötzlich so klar. Alles hatte seinen Sinn. Mir wurde bewusst, dass es mir richtig gut geht. Das ich ein wunderbares Leben habe. Ich mit mir und allem völlig zufrieden bin. Und vor allem wurde mir bewusst, dass ich niemanden zu meinem Glück brauche. Ich brauche keinen Mann in meinem Leben um das volle Glück zu fühlen. Als ich aus den Gedanken heraus kam fühlte ich mich noch besser. Ich fühlte mich frei und beschwingt. P lag mittlerweile auf dem Sofa. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr ob er da schon seine Ich- Auflösung erlebt hatte oder ob das noch kam. Sowieso bin ich mir unsicher, ob ich das alles hier in der richtigen Reihenfolge erzähle. Aber Letzt endlich ist es ja auch egal wann was genau passiert ist. Fest steht aber, dass alles passiert ist. Von seiner Ich-Auflösung erzählte P mir, wie toll es sei. Aber ich stellte mir das weniger gut vor für mich. Denn Auflösung verbund ich eher mit verschwinden oder sowas. Jedenfalls kam es mir für mich in dem Moment nicht passend vor. Eher beängstigend. Aber ich freute mich, dass er so eine für ihn wundervolle Erfahrung gemacht hat. Ich saß vor dem Wohnzimmertisch. Ich bemerkte meinen Koffer voller buntem Nagellack und holte ein Stück Papier. Ich suchte mir einige Farben raus und träufelte sie auf das Papier. Ich war fasziniert von der Farbintensität. Ich fragte mich, ob es möglich sei mir in meinem Zustand die Nägel ordentlich zu lackieren. Ich nahm mir eine Farbe und lackierte mir den kleinen Finger. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber ich fühlte die Farbe. Es war ein Alt-Rosé. Es fühlte sich warm und gemütlich an. Nun wollte ich wissen wie sich eine andere Farbe anfühlt. Ich nahm ein glitzerndes Türkis. Dies fühlte sich eher angenehm kühl an. Als nächstes kam Braun. Das war heiß. Wie die Wüste. Für den Zeigefinger wählte ich ein helles pastell türkis. Es fühlte sich an wie der Himmel auf Erden. Ich kann es nur sehr schwer beschreiben, aber 1000 kleine elektro- Stöße fuhren durch meinen Körper und ich konnte den Pinsel nicht mehr halten. Nie zuvor habe ich so etwas gefühlt. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Farblicher Orgasmus. Ich war zutiefst beeindruckt. Ich zitterte noch eine ganze Weile davon. Für den Ringfinger an der anderen Hand wählte ich ein hübsches Rot. Ich erwartete, ein warmes Gefühl der Liebe zu spüren, denn Rot verbindet man ja bekanntlich mit Liebe. Aber ich fühlte nichts. Zuerst war ich etwas enttäuscht, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass diese Bedeutung Rot=Liebe=Herz auch einfach nur eine Erfindung der Menschheit ist und es nichts mit der eigentlichen Bedeutung für Liebe zu tun hat. Viel mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass Liebe ein Gefühl ist für welches es weder eine Farbe noch ein Symbol geben sollte. Jeder Mensch fühlt Liebe anders. Liebe kann man für ein Lied, einen Moment oder ein Gefühl empfinden. Mir war klar, ich liebte diesen Moment und dieses Gefühl dieser Wunderdroge über alles. Es war nicht nur verbal formuliert sondern in jeder Zelle meines Körpers spürbar. Es war etwas Gekanntes. Etwas was ich schon immer war und immer sein werde. Es kam einem Ankommen gleich, wie wieder nach Hause zu kommen nach einer sehr langen Reise. Das Gefühl von Einheit und Liebe war einfach unbeschreiblich. Ich kann es nicht in Worte ausdrücken. Ich erzählte P von meinem eben gefühlten Nagellack Glück. Ich lackierte auch ihm die Nägel um ihm dieses Gefühl näher zu bringen. Ich glaube, er hat es auch gefühlt. Irgendwann lagen wir wieder auf dem Boden. Wir hörten noch immer Falscher Hase. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber plötzlich, von einem auf den anderen Moment waren meine wundervollen geliebten Wolken weg. Ich weiß nicht warum, und ich glaube es gab eigentlich auch keinen Grund dafür, dass ich mich hätte schlechter fühlen sollen. Vielleicht ließ auch einfach langsam die Wirkung nach. Auf jeden Fall war ich total enttäuscht und bin wild hin und her gelaufen und habe es bestimmt 100 mal gesagt, dass die Wolken weg sind. Ich wollte sie wieder haben. Also mir ging es immer noch wunderbar, aber ein kleiner Teil war einfach weg. P versuchte mich etwas zu beruhigen und abzulenken. Ich legte mich wieder neben ihn auf den Boden. Er küsste mich. Und ich war einfach so was von überfordert damit! Ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll, aber da waren einfach so viele Farben plötzlich. Es war anstrengend. Ich musste mich stark konzentrieren. Ich konnte das nicht. Das war auf jeden Fall viel zu viel für mich. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr, wie man richtig küsst. Also drehte ich mich weg. Ich war total außer Atem. Puh. Tief durchatmen. Ein paar mal haben wir das noch versucht, aber das war nichts für mich. Komisch, weil ich echt gern knutsche. Aber es prasselten einfach so viele Eindrücke auf mich ein, dass ich keine Möglichkeit fand mich darauf zu konzentrieren. An Sex war erst recht nicht zu denken. Ich versuchte es mir vorzustellen, aber schon der Gedanke daran war zu krass. Es tat mir auch irgendwie leid. Aber ich war so mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich diese Gedanken einfach über Bord geworfen habe und wieder in meiner Träumerei war. Ich glaube das war auch der Zeitpunkt, wo ich noch ein letztes mal nachdosiert habe. Ich wollte schließlich immer noch meine Wolken zurück haben. Tatsächlich kamen sie auch für einige Zeit wieder und ich freute mich natürlich sehr darüber. Was wir in dieser Zeit gemacht haben weiß ich nicht mehr genau. Ich schätze, wir lagen einfach da und haben Musik gehört. Ich merkte, als die Wirkung nachließ. Ich war immer noch in einem Meer aus Farben und Tönen, aber es wurde weniger. Draußen wurde es langsam hell. Wir lagen nur dort, haben uns über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und sind immer wieder ins Träumen geraten. Irgendwann haben wir uns aufs Sofa gelegt. Musik gewechselt. Gekuschelt. Ich war mittlerweile schon 30 Stunden wach und merkte, dass mein Körper ausgelaugt war. Aber an schlaf war leider noch nicht zu denken. Wir verbrachten bestimmt noch 3 Stunden oder so auf dem Sofa ehe wir gegen halb 10 ins Bett gegangen sind. Wir schauten noch etwas fern und irgendwann bin ich eingeschlafen. Am Nachmittag wachte ich auf. Mir ging es gut, nur war ich immer noch kaputt. Der Tag verlief sehr ruhig. Wir schauten fern, surften im Internet, haben was gegessen, lagen auf dem Sofa rum. Meine Gedanken waren immer noch nicht ganz klar und ich fühlte mich komisch. Aber nicht im negativen Sinne. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, es wurde schon wieder dunkel, wir schauten fern und schliefen irgendwann ein. Ich glaube es war kurz nach 0 Uhr als wir wieder ins Bett gegangen sind. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich sehr erhohlt auf. Als P weg war, vertrieb ich mir die Zeit damit ein bisschen über den Trödelmarkt zu schländern und Eis zu essen. Später war ich noch Minigolf spielen. Aber meine Gedanken waren ständig noch bei dem wundervollen Trip und meine Beine fühlten sich schwach an. Etwas schwummerig irgendwie. Zurück zu Hause war ich wieder tod müde und legte mich nochmal hin. Am frühen Abend wachte ich auf und wäre am liebsten liegen geblieben. Aber ich gab mir einen ruck, stand auf, machte mir was zu essen und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Balkon. Ich ließ das Wochenende noch einmal Revue passieren und fragte mich, wie lange ich wohl brauchen würde um das alles zu verarbeiten. Zumal ich ja auch im Moment niemanden hatte mit dem ich hätte darüber reden können. Aber ich machte mir klar, dass es wohl seinen Sinn hat. Und das es klar ist, dass man Zeit braucht um das zu verarbeiten. Immerhin habe ich in den knapp 12 Stunden die der Trip dauerte eine Menge erlebt und gelernt. Montag morgen wachte ich erholt auf. Jedoch waren meine Gedanken immer noch nicht wieder ganz beisammen. Ich holte mir den Rat eines Freundes ein. Er sagte, dass dies nun meine neue Basis sei. Und das erschien mir total schlüssig. Seid dem Trip sind nun fast 5 Tage vergangen. Ich fühle mich besser als jemals zuvor. Mir ist vieles klarer geworden und ich danke P sehr für diese wundervolle, himmlische Erfahrung <3 (88.76.207.181 00:54, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) Kategorie:Trip-Bericht